Awkward Date
by Pumpkin Ite
Summary: Kyuhyun yang menerima tawaran kencan buta dari sahabatnya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa partner kencan buta nya akan semanis dan semenarik ini. Berawal dari suatu kecanggungan yang berakhir manis. Bagaimana kencan mereka? Check this out!/ KyuMin/ Shounen-ai/ Oneshoot!/ Failed!Fluff/ There's some announcement inside


**Awkward Date**

Lee Sungmin – Cho Kyuhyun

AU/OOC/TYPO(S)/Shounen-ai/BAD DICTION/BORED DESCRIPTION/CLICHÉ PLOT/ONESHOOT

Written by Pumpkin Ite

Summary: Kyuhyun yang menerima tawaran kencan buta dari sahabatnya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa partner kencan buta nya semanis dan semenarik ini. Berawal dari suatu kecanggungan yang berakhir manis. Bagaimana kencan mereka? Check this out!

* * *

Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa sebosan ini sebelumnya. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja kayu sewarna eboni yang sedari tadi menopang sikunya. Sesekali diliriknya jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan kesal. Hey, dia sudah menunggu hampir 1 jam dan orang yang ditunggu tidak datang-datang juga? Keterlaluan.

'Kring-kring'

Suara gemerincing bel yang terdengar nyaring menyapa indra pendengarannya. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk refleks mendongak dan memfokuskan pandangan pada pintu masuk Café tersebut. Dan sosok manis berambut hitam itu sukses mempesona dirinya.

Sosok itu bertubuh sedang, dengan rambut hitam yang diberi sedikit highlight hingga nampak bersinar. Kulitnya yang seputih susu itu nampak sangat kontras dengan kaus coklat muda yang di gunakannya. Bibirnya yang semerah cherry dan tidak terlalu tebal nampak sangat kissable. To be honest, this boy is the sweetest boy he ever seen!

Detik berselang dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari lamunannya saat sosok itu berjalan menghampirinya. Sosok itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis, yang ternyata berdampak sangat buruk pada kinerja jantung Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Jantungnya kini berdegup dengan sangat cepat dan tak terkendali. Bahkan kini rasa gugup itu menelan habis rasa kesal yang beberapa menit lalu hinggap di dirinya. Woah, bisa kau bayangkan betapa besarnya pengaruh sosok itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Anyeonghasimnika, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi benar?" sosok itu bersuara, menyapanya dan menyebut namanya dengan lembut. Yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat merdu baginya.

"A—ah ne, Lee Sungmin-ssi benar?" sosok itu—yang ternyata bernama Sungmin—tersenyum ramah lalu mengangguk.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan duduk." Sungmin kembali melempar senyum manis sebelum akhirnya ikut mendudukan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah memanggil seorang waiter dan memesan minuman juga kudapan mereka pun kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun yang sibuk memandangi jalanan—mengingat meja mereka yang terletak tepat disamping jendela—sedangkan Sungmin sibuk mengamati arsitektur dari Café tersebut. Keduanya benar-benar diliputi kecanggungan, bahkan Kyuhyun yang biasanya banyak bicara pun kini memilih diam dan tidak bersuara sama sekali.

Selang sepuluh menit hingga akhirnya pesanan mereka tiba. Setelah menghidangkan dua gelas minuman dan dua slices red velvet dalam dua piring sang waiter pun mengundurkan diri. Kyuhyun dengan ramah melempar senyum kearah waiter tersebut lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memandang canggung pesanan mereka yang telah terhidang diatas meja.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tidak ingin memakan makanmu kah? Atau kau kurang suka dengan pesanannya? Mungkin kita bisa memesannya ulang," tanya Sungmin sambil mencoba untuk memasang senyum ramah. Sejujurnya ia sudah sangat jenuh dengan keadaan ini. Lelaki dihadapannya ini seperti enggan untuk mengobrol dengannya. Bahkan sedari tadi lelaki ini membuang pandangan ke arah jendela. Dan karena itu pula beragam pertanyaan pun bermunculan di pikirannya. "Apa dia marah karena aku terlambat?" atau, "Apa ia kecewa karena aku tidak semenarik yang dipikirkannya," dan beragam pertanyaan negatif lainnya.

Kyuhyun yang ditegur oleh Sungmin pun dengan canggung membetulkan letak duduknya. "A-ani, aku suka kok pesanannya. Aku hanya menunggu Sungmin-ssi untuk makan duluan, tetapi sepertinya sikapku justru kurang sopan, kalau begitu ayo kita makan sama-sama." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kaku lalu mulai mengaduk Ice Americano nya. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin yang balas tersenyum kaku dan mulai menyesap sedikit demi sedikit green tea nya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengan Eunhyuk , Kyuhyun-ssi?" satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin sedikit mencairkan suasana canggung diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun yang ditanya dengan cepat mengambil serbet lalu membersihkan bibirnya dari remah-remah kue yang dimakannya.

"Hmm, sudah cukup lama kok. Mungkin sekitar tujuh sampai delapan tahun, mengingat kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama dari smp hingga sekarang kami di perguruan tinggi. Dan kau tahu? Hal pertama yang ia ceritakan padaku tentang pengalamannya masuk Universitas ya… tentang dirimu." Sungmin yang sedang mengunyah kuenya hampir saja tersedak karena malu. "Aish, bagaimana jika Eunhyuk menceritakan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya," monolognya dalam hati.

"Aa-ah benarkah? Aa—apakah dia bercerita yang aneh-aneh tentangku?" Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu pun tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Rasa gelisah dan gugup yang terselip dalam nada bicara Sungmin menggelitiknya untuk menggoda pria tersebut. "Sepertinya menarik," monolognya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun pun memasang wajah—sok—berpikirnya. Meletakan ibu jari dan telunjuk di dagunya lalu mengusap dagunya perlahan. Sedangkan Sungmin menatapnya harap-harap cemas dari kursinya.

"Dia bercerita…"

"Ya? Ya? Ya? Dia bercerita apa?" Kyuhyun hampir saja meledakan tawanya saat melihat pertanyaan beruntun Sungmin yang terkesan sangat menggemaskan.

"Kalau…"

"Kalau?"

"Temannya yang bernama Sungmin sangat baik dan manis dan dia ingin kita bersama untuk waktu yang lama^^"

Dan pipi Sungmin seketika memerah saat itu juga.

* * *

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama dan menghabiskan makanan mereka. Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan mengitari daerah Myeondeong yang selalu ramai seperti biasanya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, sesekali tawa renyah terdengar dari keduanya saat Kyuhyun melontarkan guyonan-guyonan klasik andalannya. Sepertinya sekarang suasana diantara keduanya sudah lebih baik, bahkan keduanya tak segan untuk saling meledek satu sama lain.

"Aah~ aku haus. Tuan Cho, sebagai lelaki yang gentle, maukah kau membelikan satu cone ice cream untuk ku?" tawar Sungmin dengan senyum jenaka dan alis yang dinaik-turunkan menggoda. Membuat Kyuhyun tak ayal terkekeh geli lalu mengacak sayang pucuk kepala Sungmin. Membuat senyum yang tersemat pada bibir merah Sungmin perlahan memudar dan semburat merah itu pun memencar manis di kedua pipinya.

"Johda, sebagai pria yang manis kau harus tetap duduk disini dan menungguku datang dengan ice cream mu itu, oke?" Kyuhyun mengerling menggoda lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini telah terduduk manis di salah satu kursi—yang terletak di pinggir jalan—dengan pipi yang semakin memerah bahkan hingga ketelinga.

Tanpa sadar pria itupun menangkup kedua tangannya di atas pipinya yang terasa panas dan memerah. Membayangkan betapa manisnya perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya membuatnya wajahnya semakin memerah saja. Bagai kepiting rebus yang siap makan dengan balutan saus balado, yummy!

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Aish."

* * *

Kyuhyun tak bisa melepas senyum bahagia itu menjauh dari wajahnya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat baik sekarang. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk menerima kencan buta ini adalah hal yang paling tepat. Karena ternyata Eunhyuk benar-benar tepat dalam memilihkan pasangan kencan untuknya.

Setelah membeli dua cone ice cream vanilla dan satu bungkus permen kapas merah muda, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat dimana Sungmin menunggunya. Dengan sedikit berhati-hati dengan maksud ingin mengejutkan, pria itu berjalan dengan mengendap-endap. Mendekati punggung mungil itu dan dalam satu sentakan—

"Mau mengejutkan aku ya?"

"HYAA!" Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Sungmin pun terjengkang ke belakang bersama dengan ice cream dan permen kapas yang di genggamnya. Dan sialnya adalah, ice cream tersebut berjatuhan di atas bajunya, membuat kaus putih yang di kenakannya kini telah kotor dan basah oleh ice cream-ice cream tersebut.

Sungmin yang melihat hal itu dengan panik beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu membantu pria itu untuk berdiri dengan benar. Dengan perlahan ia papah Kyuhyun lalu mendudukan pria itu di atas kursi yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Dengan sigap ia ambil tissue dari dalam tasnya lalu dengan cekatan membersihkan noda-noda ice cream pada kaus Kyuhyun. Ya walaupun tidak memberi pengaruh yang cukup besar karena nyatanya ice cream tersebut masih menyisakan noda-noda tipis yang tidak terlalu kentara pada kaus Kyuhyun.

"Mianhamnida Kyuhyun-ssi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Sungmin yang masih memasang wajah khawatir kini membungkukan tubuhnya berulang kali di depan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar menyesal, tahu begitu ia tadi akan memilih untuk pura-pura di kejutkan daripada menggagalkan aksi Kyuhyun tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Sungmin yang lucu pun tak tahan untuk tersenyum. Dengan lembut ia remas bahu Sungmin agar berhenti meminta maaf padanya. Membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut dan dengan takut-takut mendongakan lehernya. Ia benar-benar takut jika Kyuhyun marah dan akhirnya tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Geokjeongma, nan gwaenchana."

Deg

Jantung Sungmin tiba-tiba saja berdebar dengan menggila saat melihat senyum manis Kyuhyun yang pria itu layangkan padanya. Sejenak ia terpaku dengan wajah yang memerah dan kedua bola mata yang membesar. "Ba-bagaimana bisa pria ini tersenyum dengan sebegini manisnya?" monolognya dalam hati.

"Ya! Sungmin-ssi, neo gwaenchana?"

"Hh—heung? Nn-nan gwaenchanayo." Seketika Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan canggung ia palingkan wajahnya ke arah lain lalu dengan tergesa merapihkan sampah-sampah tissue yang berserakan di bawah kursi mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi karenanya.

"Ada apa dengan pria itu? Aneh," gumam Kyuhyun sembari menggendikan bahu tanda tak mau tahu.

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini berjalan beriringan menuju halte. Keduanya yang sebelumnya nampak santai kini terlihat canggung. Sepertinya efek dari kecelakan kecil tadi masih membekas dan membuat keduanya enggan untuk saling bicara kembali.

"Umm, sepertinya kita akan menaiki bis yang berbeda," ucap Sungmin sembari menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya dengan maksud untuk menghangatkan diri. Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sungmin bicara refleks menolehkan kepalanya kearah pria itu lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan bibir itu kembali mengulas senyum saat melihat Sungmin yang masih berusaha menghangat diri dengan menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sungmin-ssi, apakah sangat dingin?" pertanyaan mendadak yang Kyuhyun lontarkan membuat Sungmin refleks menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan menggila karena di hadapkan dengan senyum tulus Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi di layangkan pria itu padanya.

"L-lumayan dd-dingin."

'Grep'

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekarang?" Sungmin seketika merona saat Kyuhyun meraih tangan kirinya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Membuat Sungmin dapat merasakan tangan besar dan hangat Kyuhyun yang melingkupi jemari mungilnya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun kini merona saat sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin. Halus, itulah kesan pertama yang ia rasakan saat bersentuhan langsung dengan tangan yang bahkan terasa sangat pas di dalam genggamannya. Membuatnya enggan untuk melepas tangan tersebut untuk sebentar saja.

"Kajja." setelah melempar senyum canggung, Kyuhyun pun menarik lembut tangan itu agar mengikuti langkahnya menuju halte yang jaraknya bahkan tinggal beberapa meter dari tempat mereka sekarang. Sungmin yang masih dalam mode 'malu-malu' nya hanya bisa mengekor di belakang tubuh tegap pria itu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Seakan enggan menunjukan pada dunia, wajah-remaja-yang-sedang-jatuh-cinta miliknya.

Bis Sungmin pun datang bertepatan dengan sampainya mereka di halte tersebut. Dengan enggan Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin. Membuat pria itu sedikit merasa kehilangan saat tangan besar itu melepas tautan mereka.

"Karena bis mu datang dengan tepat waktu, jadi sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, aku benar-benar menikmati kencan kita."

"A-aku juga menikmati kencan hari ini, terimakasih untuk waktumu, dan maafkan aku soal ice cream tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"Hahaha, sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Aah~ ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau segera menaiki bismu sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanmu. Hati-hati dijalan, ne?"

"Ne, anyyeong hasimnika Kyuhyun-ssi." Setelah membungkukan tubuhnya—untuk pamit—Sungmin pun berjalan menghampiri pintu bis. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini menatap tak rela ke arah bis berwarna hijau tersebut. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah berencana untuk meminta nomer telepon Sungmin di halte nanti, tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena ini sudah malam dan bis yang mengantar Sungmin pulang pun sudah menunggu pria tersebut.

Sungmin berjalan dengan lemas ke arah pintu bis yang sedang menunggunya di depan sana. Pintu yang akan membawanya pulang sekaligus pintu yang membawanya berpisah dengan pria tersebut. Ya, berpisah. Siapa tahu nanti mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi? Iyakan?

Deg

Pemikiran tersebut tiba-tiba saja membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tanpa ragu ia memutar balik arah lalu dengan segera berjalan menghampiri pria yang hampir seharian ini membuat jantungnya lelah karena berdebar dengan kencangnya. Kyuhyun yang belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah bis pun kini terheran-heran saat melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Sungmin-ssi? Apa ada yang tertinggal? Atau ada sesuatu yan—"

Chu~

Kyuhyun seketika membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat bibir merah Sungmin mengecup pelan pipinya. Membuat pipinya seketika memerah dan memanas karena rasa malu bercampur senang yang membuncah. Detik berselang sampai akhirnya Sungmin tersadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya dan dengan canggung ia membungkukan tubuhnya lalu berlari pergi menuju bis hijau tersebut. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan mata yang membulat dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Dengan perlahan tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap pipi kanannya yang baru saja di kecup oleh pria manis tersebut. "Hangat," gumamnya sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum bodoh dan dengan segera meraih handphone hitamnya dari dalam saku celana jeansnya. Mendial nomer seseorang dan mendekatkan handphonenya pada telinganya dengan gerakan yang kelewat bersemangat.

"Yeobse—"

"YA! EUNHYUK HYUNG! KIRIMKAN PADAKU NOMER SUNGMIN-IE SEKARANG JUGA, OKE? HAHAHAHA AKU MENUNGGUMUUU!"

"YA DASAR GILA!"

.

.

FIN

.

.

Hello-hello~

Ini sebenernya ff iu x wooyoung dan ff ini udah aku publish di salah satu wordpress, hanya saja aku ganti jadi KyuMin dan aku bikin yaoi. Semoga suka^^

By the way, ite sama KyuMing137 bikin project bareng ^^

Buat kalian yang suka nulis ff KyuMin dan bisa menggunakan wordpress, ayo gabung di project wordpress kita ^^ jadi kita mau bikin wordpress khusus buat ff KyuMin, dan kita butuh partisipasi kalian semua. Gaperduli mau senior, junior, newbie, atau apapun bisa gabung ^^

Yang minat bisa contact ite di twitter _**itechaan **_atau facebook _**Kan Han Young**_

Oke sekian dari ite, makasih buat yang udah baca, pyoong~ ^^


End file.
